Bella Revealed
by B-Vamptastic
Summary: A surprising event happens on an ordinary day in Twilight.


**A/N Ok so this is my first story. I've never really written down the stuff that I make up in my head, so I don't know how anyone will react to it. I do hope you like it. It's a Twilight Fanfic, because Twilight books are the BEST EVER!! Haha! Ok, so read it, review it, and don't be afraid to tell me that you absolutely hate it, although I would certainly like it better if you loved it!**

**Disclaimer: Here's a depressing thought...I don't own Twilight! :(**

**Edit: Ok so I am having a little bit of trouble thinking about what will happen next here. I have some ideas for other stories, but want your opinion on what I should do. So read this chapter, and at the bottom there are a few of my ideas. Review and tell me your opinion!**

"Bella, love." Edward's whisper tickled inside my ear. I pitied other girls, who had only alarm clocks to awaken them.

"Wake up dearest. We wouldn't want to be late today. At least you wouldn't. I've already done this numerous times." Edward now whispered into the nape of my neck. His icy skin wasn't the only thing that gave me goose bumps.

Oh, yuck; finals. I finally remembered what was so important about today.

"Yes, Bella, you must hurry and get ready. Teachers tend to get upset if you miss the most important test of the year," he said, gathering me from under my covers to head downstairs. Edward carried me down the steps, probably figuring that in my half-consciousness I would trip. It was more than likely. He set me down in my favorite kitchen stool and gently kissed my forehead.

"Charlie left around four o'clock for work. I'll run home and get the car. Try not to hurt yourself while I'm gone, please."

"I'll certainly try my best," I mumbled, standing up to get a bowl for cereal. When I turned back around, Edward was gone. Funny how when Edward said run, he really meant _run_.

**XXX**

We walked down the school hall together. Edward somehow managed to carry both of our books and still keep an arm around my waist. I hoped I would be as coordinated when I became a vampire.

"Don't assume that's a 'when' and not an 'if'. You should be hoping you can remember what we studied last night," Edward chuckled.

I'll remember never to let Alice near me with a new case of make-up again. When she had finally finished with me, I felt like a life-sized Barbie doll.

He laughed fully now. His laugh was musical; I doubted even angels could hold a candle to it.

"We really should be more productive during our cram sessions," Edward reasoned. "If only for your sake."

Walking into the classroom, we took our usual seats beside each other. But of course, Mike had to sit on my other side.

"Okay students. This is part one of your final test. You have until the bell rings to complete it," Mrs. Bata announced while passing the dreaded test packets out. I wrote my name at the top and concentrated on the first question. When I was halfway down the second page, a whisper came from my right.

"Hey Bella. I'm having a barbecue this weekend. Wanna come?"

I decided to ignore him, but couldn't stop myself from thinking of what I would like to say. "Really, Mike? You're asking me _now_? In the middle of a test? Not to mention that you_ know_ I'm dating Edward?" I would never ask Edward to kill a human for me, but Mike was so annoying…maybe he could just gently knock his head into a wall…'gently' as in hard enough to cause him to forget all about this little infatuation he had with me.

Edward raised his hand. "May I use the restroom?" he asked Mrs. Bata. Of course she had no choice but to say yes, what with him dazzling her like that. He really should be more careful. Some unsuspecting girl just glancing his way could suddenly forget all her hard studying. Second-hand dazzle…hmm. I should look into that.

Edward glided past my chair towards the door. Suddenly Mike was on the floor, a surprised look on his face.

"How many times have I told you Mike? Stop leaning back in your chair!" Mrs. Bata almost yelled. "Now you've gone and disrupted your classmates. Back to work everyone!"

But Mike hadn't been leaning back…Edward! Of course he didn't have to go to the bathroom, he was a vampire. He had just needed the excuse to get up, so he could use his super speed and strength to dump Mike on the floor. I just had to confirm my theory. When Edward came back a few minutes later, I tossed him a note.

So where did you go?

He took a moment to write a response and quickly tossed it back, almost too fast for my clumsy hands to catch.

Not that I think we would get caught passing notes, Bella, but you really ought to concentrate on your test. Once I convince you to go to college, you'll need the good grades.

I glanced at the clock. Surprised, I saw that the class was almost half way over. I concentrated once more on my test. It wasn't Edward's college remark that jumpstarted me, because there was no way I was staying human long enough for that, but more the thought of Charlie's reaction would be if I failed high school. I would get Edward to confess to his crime later.

**XXX**

"So, Edward," I said, sidling up to him. The morning had been so busy with exams that I had had no chance to interrogate him until now, on our way to lunch. "You didn't answer my question earlier. Where did you go during first hour?"

"Oh, just around. School halls seem very different when crowds of people aren't herding down them. Quieter."

I'd bet. With his mind reading, he heard twice the noise of what I normally do.

"Plus my super sensitive hearing just picks up more than you," he chortled, poking fun at my humanity.

"You're changing the subject here Edward," I accused him, finally entering the cafeteria and getting in line. "The point is you didn't need to go anywhere. You just needed an excuse."

"Whatever would I need an excuse for? I'm as innocent as an angel," he said, looking at me, well, angelically. It didn't help that his eyes were especially golden today.

"Mike. He wasn't leaning back in his chair when he fell," I continued, determined to not be distracted by his luminous eyes. I reached for my lunch tray, but Edward beat me to it, carrying both his and mine to our usual table. I followed quickly, not about to let him get too far away, but tripped over my shoelace. Edward caught me of course, but I blushed as if I had fallen anyway. He led me to our table, and I was careful not to trip again. It would be harder to convince him to confess from a hospital bed.

"Well as you just have proven, everyone falls sometimes," Edward grinned at me, causing me to blush again.

Maybe I should get Velcro shoes, to reduce my falling rate.

"But if you didn't trip, what reason would I have to sweep you up in public?" he asked, looking up at me through his eyelashes.

I blinked several times and shook my head, confused. "Erm, what were we talking about? You dazzled me again."

"You tripping."

"Nope, before that."

"Nothing important." But I remembered now; Edward's crime.

"Fine. Yes, I pulled his chair out from under him," Edward admitted. "I hope you're not upset. I thought you wanted me to knock his senses right."

"Oh, I'm not mad, I just wanted to prove you did it," I said, happy now that he had confessed. But then I realized something. "Wait…how did you know that I wanted you to hit his head?"

"He asked you to his barbecue, that little slug, you set him right for even asking, than asked me to give him a minor case of amnesia," he recited, looking at me a little worriedly. "I believe your exact words were, 'hard enough to cause him to forget all about this little infatuation he had with me.'"

I stared at Edward, and realizing my jaw was hanging open, quickly shut it, only to open it again in response.

"Edward…those words…I was only _thinking_ them."

**A/N Review! Please!**

**Edit: So here are my ideas for new stories:**Dumpster Diving (for some reason, the Cullens go dumpster diving...lol)  
What happens if Edward (Or any other Cullen) drinks a rabid animal?  
Story focused on Alice or Rosalie, like if they were off living by themselves or something.  
Bella's a vampire who meets ordinary boy Edward Cullen. Together they discover an underground (as in secret) league of female vampires

**Or I can always just concentrate on this story and try to figure it out. I really am having trouble though. I just thought up the beginning of this story and haven't gotten much further than that. So, REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


End file.
